At the End of the Game
by TeasingWinds
Summary: Quatre needs Duo, a theft, to steal something back from his friend Heero, but misunderstandings ensue and the problem turns out to much more dangerous then stealing between friends and much more deadly then any of them could ever imagine.
1. At the End of the Game

At the end of the game

By Indi Doran

**Warnings**: boyxboy goodness. Pass NCS (not the focus). Language and nudeness

**Catotogory:** Angst, Au, Adventure, NCS(not the focus) 1x2, 3x4..more to come.

**Disclaimer**: Boys no mine. I don't own Gundum Wing, nor Heero, Duo or any other Gundam character. I am a child and I am broke. I don't make money and I'm not worth suing. Enjoy the story.

**REQUEST: **I am in need of a beta reader. Let me know if you are good at editing and want to help me. Also let me know if you like what i'm writing. I'll write more only if you, the reader, want me to.

Chapter 1

I think I'll begin this story at the beginning. That's the best to start something right? No one wants to start at the end, well unless you are one of those nosy people who start a book by reading the last page first to check if the ending is happy. Well that's not how we do things here. As I said I'll start at the beginning. There I was in the Fallopian tube...ok maybe not that far back into the beginning; I don't even know whose fallopian tube it was. I was an orphan. Don't feel bad. I don't. I just try not to think about it because as a friend said once, "Don't sit in shit because then you smell like shit." Not the most eloquent thing I know but it means if you dwell in something then you can never move on and it got me through the hungry years. I had a lot of hungry years, with no one take me in I basically grew up on the streets. I did what I had to survive. I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I have blood on my hands. A lot of blood. But let's get this straight I sure in hell not an innocent, but even I didn't deserve some of crap thrown my way. However I just put one foot in front of the other and pulled through my hard times. On the good side I came with out a ton of skills. One of those skills was that was I was good with people, another one of those skills was slip in and out of places unnoticed. I was real good at that. Another thing my friend used to say back on the streets when I was young was to play your talents because they were all you had. So I became a thief. I picked a lock, slipped in and slipped out. Easy stuff at first, but soon I moved on to the bigger and better stuff, stuff that needs vaults and alarms. I didn't know scratch about complex alarm systems, but I figured out safe locks pretty quickly. That just meant I needed to find alternate ways of getting to the safe unnoticed, without triggering any alarms. So that brings me to the real beginning, standing here in an itchy white suit, a too tight white bow tie; becoming rapidly over heated in one of the most well outfitted, busiest kitchens in this side of the country.

"Boy, Ze' better 'urry up and finish coating ze' Profiteroles au Chocolat[1] you must come 'ere and prepare the Clafoutis aux Abricots."

I nodded really having no clue what the hell a Clafoutis was but Perrier just gave me easy stuff to do, he really was so bad once you got past his cheesy fake French accent. He really was a good cook.

I went over and beat the batter into submission, while around be the kitchen was in full swing. I was on the kitchen staff of "Un très bon canard" [2] the catering group doing the coming out ball for the Winner's only and youngest son, Quatre Winner. The Winner's had given some very generous gifts (in way of jewels) to their darling boy right before the party. The jewels were just sitting unguarded in Quartre's room upstairs until they could be moved a safer location. Now you're beginning to see it my way. His was the far room at the end of the hallway on the left (I had done my homework). The job got me on the property now I had to just get upstairs without looking suspicious. I waited until most of the food had been prepared and brought outside to the guests. There was a lull in the cooking storm and I decided that now was my chance to put this plain into action. I casually walked over to the dumbwaiter, that was convientaly located in a semi private walled in space. I had checked this out before, the house has a working dumbwaiter. It was just large enough to hold a small, skinny person, like me. I reached for the door handle.

"Hey, kid!" A middle aged kitchen hand barked, "slacking off?"

"I've been working hard," I moaned flashing her my sweetest, smile and puppy dog eyes.

She actually giggled back at me, "Working hard or hardly working?" She giggled again at her own joke, but luckily moved on and didn't hand around.

I opened the dumbwaiter, it looked really small now that I was actually contemplating climbing inside. However I didn't want risk getting spotted again and quickly slipped in back first so I would be facing the right way once we hit the 2nd floor. I tucked my knees in under my chin and hugged them to my chest with one arm and with other I quickly reached out and pushed the 2nd floor button and the dumbwaiter door slid close. I don't have claustrophobia, but if I had to spend more then 10 minutes in that thing I think I would have developed a nice case of it. The ride was not a whole lot of fun, just because the Winner's have a working dumbwaiter, it didn't mean that it worked very well and about 5 minutes into the ride it is stopped. Ok maybe I do have a touch of claustrophobia.

"Shit" I tried to control my breathing. I told myself that I was _not_ going to get stuck here. That my little 2- foot by 2-foot crawlspace was not a coffin. That when they found me a week later all that would be left would not be a lump of putrid, rotting flesh. "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit" I was gonna die. The box gave a great lurch and I think I sucked my breath in so fast that I punctured a lung, but then the dumbwaiter was moving merry along again, crawling upwards. I don't think I breathed out again until we made it to the 2nd floor.

I uncurled out of the dumbwaiter and hurried to the youngest Winner's room. When I got there I leaned a hand against the doorway and noticed that it was trembling, the little ride of terror had scared me more then I like to admit and I swore that I would never ride a dumbwaiter again. I would just have to find some other way back down to the second floor. As I willed my body to stop shaking I surveyed the room. The Winner's have a reputation for sparing no expense and this room was no exception, every inch of the floor was covered by Persian rugs. The walls were lavishly painted I knew from the house blueprints that the door to my left contained an adjoining bathroom. However the door was closed, so I disregarded it and moved on with the scan of the room. Big mistake. Anyhow. In the center of the room was a giant four poster bed and to the right of the bed was a glass table. My eyes fell on an intricately craved box on the table. I crossed the room and looked at it. It was a thing of beauty. The scene craved on the box depicted the moon goddess twirling on lake, the water droplets dancing around her twirling figure. She looked oddly familiar. The goddess was inlayed with mother-of- pearl, with little diamonds for her eyes. While the lake was inlayed with Sapphire waves. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It had to house the jewels I was searching for. I relevantly picked up the jewel box and crossed the room to the doorway unable to rip my eyes away from the beautiful object. However right before I got to the door, my instincts kicked in and glanced up just in time to stop myself from plowing into a small child that was blocking my path. I backed up told a good look at the kid and realized that while he was small, like me was not a kid. He was slick, and wet. He had silky blond hair and a pale smooth body. He was clothed in a small white towel and had the most amazing aquamarine eyes I had ever seen. He looked cross. I might have been a street rat, but I had a razor sharp mind and while my mouth hadn't got past "What in the..." My brain had already figured out the boy was wet because he came out bathroom to my left, the bath is in Quatre Winner's room, therefore boy is Quatre Winner. Wasn't he supposed to be downstairs at his coming out ball, you know coming out? My brain said run and I did. I darted around the blond boy and fled down the hallway. I had no plan, but I certainly didn't expect what happened next. The kid took off after me and damned he was fast and for Christ sakes he was wearing a towel! Before I was Duo, I had been named Dodger[3] because when I ran, I ran like a bat out of hell. I sped down that hallway, taking a right here and left there all the while running over the blueprints for the house in my head trying to find a way out. Thank god everyone was downstairs at the party, but the Winner house was huge and my legs were starting to cramp and my lungs felt like they were on fire. I snuck a glance behind me. Mother o fucking lord the kid hadn't slowed by a second if anything he was gaining on me. His eyes focused in dead concentration and his mouth was cracked in a manic grin. He looked....scary and I suddenly really didn't want him to catch me. I added another burst of speed leapt out the next open window I saw. It was a gutsy move, but I snagged the on ledge and hauled myself up. Another jump and scrabble and I was on the roof. I crawled around on top of the roof so that the crowd below wouldn't see me. I crept behind a divot where the roof and the chimney met. I hid and I waited.

I'm sincerely glad that no one was there to see my expression when Quatre Winner bounded onto the roof wearing nothing but his teeny, white hand towel, his eyes were narrowed, he did not bother to duck. I must have looked like a very surprised carp[6]. Someone below spotted Quatre and screamed. The sound seemed to snap him out of his trance and the scary look in his eyes disappeared. His face turned all kinds of interesting shades of red and he ducked behind one of the 9 chimneys on the roof. Any guesses as which one of the chimneys he picked? That's right, mine. His eyes grew wide went he saw me. His hesitation was his downfall and I put the box aside and threw myself right at his chest. A brief struggle ensued where I managed to grab hold of his towel and yanked it off. He stopped fighting then and was very embarrassed. So here I was a strange and if may say so myself quite terrifying robber pinning down a naked boy who is if one can imagine physically smaller then myself and what does said boy do? Once again not what I was expecting. I'm not sure what I expected. Scream? Defiantly. Cry? Maybe. Laugh? No. The boy burst into a fit of giggles, squirming beneath me bubbling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I snarled. Today was a not a good day.

Quatre Winner managed to tone the laugher done to outright smirking. Little asshole. He looked straight at me.

"Look in the box."

I was at a lost for words, a rare thing. I did the only thing I could think of doing and crawled off the boy and over to the box. I opened it up and found,

"KLEENEX!!!"

A little voice in my brain supplied that they were not just any Kleenex, but soft, white, monographed Kleenex. I think my jaw actually dropped. The little voice in my head added completely deadpan that I had just stolen the Kleenex box of the rich and famous. My goose was cooked. I had been caught. I couldn't kill the kid and hope to get out of here alive, I didn't have the jewels and the only way my day could possibly get worst was if I fell off the roof. I spared a glance in that direction to make sure I was not indeed in danger of my day getting worst. About 4 feet. I looked back at the Winner boy, who had sat up and grinning again.

"Why did you just chase me clear across the house, in a towel no less, if you knew all I had was a box of Kleenex?" My mind had been puzzling over that one.

"It was mine, you stole it," he said it seriously, but his eyes glittered.

You know how sometimes the moment just clicks. I just looked up at him and we burst out laughing. I was nervous, I had no idea how I was going to get out of this situation; but you have to admit it was a pretty damned hilarious situation when you looked at it. I think tears were coming out of my eyes. All that work for nothing. Hahaha. So what if my laugh had a bit of hysterical tone to it. Ha.

I was surprised when Quatre got and started walking to the ledge. I stopped laughing when Quat. gestured to me to follow. I didn't have that much of a choice so I did. We slipped back through the window into the house. We had barely taken two steps into the room when a frantic servant practically smothered us. The man babbled so fast that Quatre actually had to keep interrupting him in order to get a word in.  
"Young master, oh, young master where have you been? A guest at the party said you were on the roof, oh please young master say it wasn't so. She said you were naked. Oh no. We thought that perhaps she had been mistaken, but no. Look at how you are dressed. Just look. Oh, Your great father would die if he knew you faced such danger. Alone, in a tea towel and unprotect---"

"Now, Now I am sure the women was just over come by exhaustion from dancing and thought see saw something," Quatre said explained calmly, trying to tame his messy hair.

"How did you know it was a women, I said guest, young master," The servant said his worried tone changing to an accusatory one.

Quat. gulped and looked unsure of what to say, my mouth rushed in, "Why because he heard her in his bath and rushed to see what the matter was."

"Ah yes and who are you, may I ask," he looked disdainfully at my rumpled catering suit.

"Well, you see...funny thing...that is..." and then I had an idea. I ran my fingers through my hair and blushed, trying to look bashful. I shot a heavy lidded glance at a very surprised Quatre and said, "We were just looking for some privacy." I opened my eyes very wide and tried to look as if I was honestly telling the truth. Mentally I was cringing. Oh god why did I say that. Quatre was going to kill me, no way was he going to protect me now. The servant looked as shocked as Quatre did.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you," He sneered, "two. I'll tell your father that you were to bu-sy to have been on the roof, as that women claimed." He stood there seeming to enjoy embarrassing us, but to my surprise Quatre snapped,

"Yes, do that. You are dismissed."

The man glared one more time at me, sniffed airily and turned around and walked out of the room.

I stared at Quatre

"I..." I began.

Quatre looked at me with the ghost of smile and said, "I can't believe you did that," and walked out in the direction of his bedroom. Not really sure what the hell was going on, but sure as hello not having a choice, like an obedient puppy I followed him. When we were alone in his room, he stopped walking, sat down on a chair at his desk and started talking.

"You were trying to steal my Birthday jewels." It was more of a statement then a question and as I was left there awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, dazed by the change in mood. I managed a nod.

"So your a thief!" He said like he had just learned that Christmas had come early this year. I wearily nodded my head.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Quatre Winner, the youngest and only son of the powerful Winner family"  
"I figured," I said before my brain could catch up with my mouth, "look, what's going on here? Why didn't you just hand my ass to the servant out there? Why do you gain by this? If I were you, I would have me drawn up and quartered, I would...." Opps. My brain caught up, better stop giving him ideas.

Quat's smile just grew if that was possible, he really looks like a little kid when he smiles. Oh Gods, was I ever that innocent. I was so lost in thought about how different we looked, even though we were about the same age, that I almost missed when he stood up and said,

"I have decided to enter the noble art of thievery."

I think I did my really good carp impression. Before I had no clue where this conversation was going, now I wished I was back to having to no clue. Helloooo, I wanted to say, being a robber isn't something that people _choose_ to do for fun, it is something that they have to do, _a last resort,_ so they don't starve, which if you haven't noticed you are in no danger of doing. Instead I politely answered, "no".

His aqua eyes flooded with tears but his voice was steady when he said, "Please it's my calling in life and besides you really don't have much choice do you." The last bit was said with a little bit of a smile.

Ah, pleading mixed with a threat. Now that's something I understand. I ran over what I knew of the boy, he was small and fit. He looked like a sweet little boy, with his blond hair and big eyes. But I knew better, he had chased me all over the damned house and tackled me, a scary robber, on the roof. And as he said what choice do I have.

"Good," the boy smiled. Hey did I say that last bit out loud or can the kid add mind reading to his list of talents? "I am serious in my choice, I will work hard ..." I sort of toned him out, thinking of what I was going to do next. "Of yes and you can have my birthday jewels as payment for taking me in." That brought me back to reality real fast. We talked a bit more and made plans to use one of his ten pool houses as a base on operation and when we would be later. As I walked out of the room he called after me, "Wait, I don't even know your name!"

"Duo...Maxwell"

"Duo, you can keep the Kleenex box."

That said everything about my new partner in crime, Quatre Winner. He had an odd sense of humor. You do not steal from Quatre Winner, for he would give it to you if you gave him the chance.

With my new partnership with Quatre, I quickly found myself relocated, per the blond boy's orders, to one of Quat's 10 luxurious pool houses. I was in a bit of a daze as I trailed after a servant who led me to the pool grounds. I was in a total lose as what to expect as I walked up to the first of the houses. Each house was set on a small plot of land, which was finely landscaped. The houses themselves where painted of blue, varying from a very faint blue-white to a rich, deep purple color. All the houses were about 2 stories high, with window shudders and thatched roofs. The servant informed me that I was allowed use of the 2nd to last house down, Cottage 9 ( I wasn't sure if the fact that the house's paint job, a bright purple, matched my eyes was a conscience or not, but decided to give it the benefit of a doubt). I got the feeling that the servant didn't think to highly of me because he gave me the what-is-that-horrendous-smell haughty-tighty look as told me that his master, Quatre Winner would meet me in Cottage 4 (the cobalt one) at precisely 7:30 the following morning. He gave me one more disgusted sniff, (what was it with the servants in this house sniffing at me) and then left me to get settled into my new quarters alone. I scouted out the house and found it fully furnished and lovely. It also revealed that the house had plenty of escape routes and had very minimal security which consisted of a camera in living room, however I got the feeling that I was not welcome to the leave the grounds anytime till after my meeting with Quatre. So I decided to get some shut-eye. As I waited to fall asleep, I thought. I had no idea what would happen tomorrow. Whether Quatre would keep his promise or not, or whether I would have to flee. But I did know that what ever happened would happen tomorrow and let myself relax into the cushy feathery goodness of what I knew was the most comfortable bed I had ever sleep in. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time shut out reality and slept.


	2. At the End of the Game 2

At the end of the game

By Indi Doran

**Warnings**: boyxboy goodness. Pass NCS (not the focus). Language and kissing.

**Catotogory:** Angst, Au, Adventure, NCS(not the focus) 1x2, 3x4..more to come.

**Disclaimer**: Boys no mine. I don't own Gundum Wing, nor Heero, Duo or any other Gundam character. I am a child and I am broke. I don't make money and I'm not worth suing. Enjoy the story.

**REQUEST: **I am in need of a beta reader. Let me know if you are good at editing and want to help me. Also let me know if you like what i'm writing. I'll write more only if you, the reader, want me to.

Chapter 2

When I awoke I smelled flowers. A part of me told me I should find this strange, but I didn't. I pushed the thought aside, I was felt small and warm. I was in a beautiful castle. My vision was bathed in golden candlelight and the sweet flowery smell lingered around me. Warmth spread from my back throughout me and I realized that I was being held by someone. In the background played a dulcet melody, like the kind that plays in music boxes and together we were watching some one dance. The little pixie creature that danced in the center of the room had long blond hair. It swayed its tiny hips from side to side; hands twirling in a child's imitation of an Indian dancer, making small intoxicating circles. The creature took a step forward, its being still obscured by candlelight, and twirled. Sunny blond hair fanning out as the small body spun. Pure sweet laugher burst out as the fae child missed a step and toppled down on the soft, plush carpet. The gentle tinkling laughter stayed as the blond child faded from view. Then my vision turned black and the laugher stopped. The arms hugging me tightened painfully around my middle as something slammed hard into my face. My entire body was exploding with fire. I whimpered and tried to scrum out of the tight hold.

"Hold still, you little slut," a gruff voice demanded as my head was again slammed onto the street. The fire intensified. I felt the skin rip away from the underside of my forearms as I tried to hold myself up on the concrete. I tried to get my bearings, but my head was spinning.

"It hurts," a voice much younger then my own pleaded.

"Shut! Up!" A punch and the sound of bone shattering punctuated each word. I couldn't take much more. I was on my last wave of conscienceness when a voice said, "Move over and let me have a go at him before 'ees finished." And then someone was screaming. It was a pathetically horse ragged sound. I realized it was me.

I sat up in bed, panting. The world was dark and quiet. A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead. Where was I? Light. I needed light. I made to get up but instead found myself flat on my face. My legs were tangled in the bed sheets. I panicked trying to free myself. After a frantic search I found the light switch and calmed down. The memories of the past day flooded back to me. I took 2 steadying breaths and then counted to ten like I had been taught and calmly set myself back in bed. It had just been a nightmare. Another grisly nightmare. A nightmare can't hurt you I can handle it. I told myself as I closed my eyes and slipped back into a troubled sleep.

People take one look at me and write me off as two things: easy and lazy. I am neither one and despite waking up at 7:15 the following morning, I was dressed and standing in cabin 4 by the time 7:30 rolled around. Quatre was also right on schedule.

"Good Morning Duo, I hope you had a nice rest?" He asked and he seemed to sincerely hope so.

"The bed was very comfy" I supplied. I don't lie, but I don't feel the need to tell everything. Quatre offered me a seat and then we got down the real reason I was here. We got down to business.

"It all started 15 years ago when my friend lei lei fell off the jungle gym. She's really cute and usually very graceful, but accidents happen and well " (Where the hell was this going?) "She just fell off, cut her arm open and spilled blood all over the ground. Positively gushing. (Ooook then..) After she had stopped crying had gone off to play on the swing set, I noticed that she had dropped her diamond necklace on the ground; but as I bent to pick it up I noticed it was not a necklace but a very pretty stone. I can't really describe it but it was sort of glowing. It looked round and opaque like a moonstone, but it shone in the sun like a diamond. It was beautiful; I scooped it, but up it's color changed as I held it in my hand. The shiny white turned to deep red. I showed the stone to my best friend Heero. (Zzzzzzzzzz) No matter what we did we couldn't revert the color. Heero came up with some pretty risky ways to revert the stone (pee on it?), but I didn't want to risk him or the stone; so he stole the stone away from me. He never was able to fix the color but it has become a challenge between us to see who can hold the stone for the longest before the other steals it. He stole the stone from me 2 years ago and I haven't been able to get it back."

"So that's that where I come in." See I was listening the whole time.

"Yes" and Quatre smiled at me, have I mentioned that the reason why the Winner's must be so damn rich is because when they smile at you, you want to give them stuff? Well it does but luckily I'm immune against such things.

"What am I up against and how long have I got?" Please don't say that came out of my mouth. Immune, yeah right.. The thought hamsters giggled.

"You have as long as it takes and it's not going to be easy. Heero wants to be the best and while he's a good friend and all around decent guy, he's planning on keeping the stone until he assured that I will not be able to keep it longer. The stone is very well guarded and even I'm not sure where he keeps I, but I'll bet it's surrounded by guards, traps and laser alarms. But that will be the easy part for you."

"Whoooa buddy, hold it for a sec, you've known me what? Less then 24 hours and your already judging my abilities and willing to put my ass out on the frying pan. Listen this ain't going to be no frigging stroll to the quickie-mart for me and frankly, I'm no master at state of the art technology. I might not be able to deactivate the alarms at all." I level my eyes to his. I'm serious here; a breaking and entering arrest could mean bye-bye to the open sky for a long time for me.

"I will make sure you gain a basic understanding in alarms and lasers. I'm sure not all of the traps I mentioned before are deadly and it case you have forgotten I will be aiding your thievery in every way I can."

He sounds way do much like he's describing a Christmas list. "Sorry the answer is still no. I like my freedom and I've fought a long time to keep it," Quatre reached for something behind him. I let the hard, evil edge that I had gained on the street, seep into my voice. "Listen to me, if you even think of calling security before I can get out, I can promise you that you will be long dead before they show up."

Quatre visibly paled, but he continued to reach behind him.

"Maybe this will change your mind," he said pulling from behind him a brown sack. "Perhaps you forgot what payment a job such as this will merit?"

I had indeed forgotten, but now it was laid out in front of me as shiny and beautiful as the stars in the sky. I gasped. Quatre's coming out gift had been a bag full to the brim of diamonds.

"All this for one rock?" I breathed out.

"All this for one rock." Quatre affirmed.

This was enough to get me off the streets forever. Heck I would never even have to work again if I didn't want to. I mean the jewels wouldn't make me rich in Quatre circles, but they would certainly allow me access to them. Just one job and I would never have to sell myself again, I would never have to starve, steal or kill again. That sealed it for me. My eyes must have shone it because Quat. smiled and said,

"Now the hard part is you must become close enough to Heero so that you may find the stone."

"Is he gay?" was my first thought, I'm not, but I've gotten close to men that way before. Fucking someone does not require a personal preference it is unpleasant, but I like to think of it has legitimate, lucrative work.[7]

"He's never had a boyfriend. But he's never had girlfriend either. But well..." To my amazement Quatre blushed, "let's just say I don't think he's gay, he doesn't seem the type, I just don't think he's interested in sex at all; you'll have to find another way to make him show you the stone. But as for getting close to him, I took the liberty of securing you (through some political connections between our fathers) a job as Heero's personal assistant."

"What does a personal assistant do? I ask.

"Well your job will be to make sure he eats right, dress right, he has no dress sense, and task like that"

Quatre was wearing a bright pink shirt over loose fitting checkered yellow and tan pants, but I didn't think that this was the best time to mention that it wasn't only this Heero that had bad dressing sense. I nodded and headed back to my cabin to ready myself for the first day of job assisting a asexual, stone stealing, kakhi wearing, rich boy. Time to suit up and head out.

Way Across Town in the Parlor of Yui Manor (Or dubbed the Marble House)

"But Heeeero..." Relena begged grasping onto the coattails of Heero's jacket.

"Relena. NO." Heero turned wrenching the coat from the girl's hands. Narrow blue eyes glared down from beneath a mop of wild chocolate brown hair, at a sunny head a few inches below him. "I said no more blind dates."

"But she already waiting in the West gardens, plus it can't be worst then last time. Can it? I mean how many girls out there are narcoleptic knife throwers [3]? Cornflower blue eyes glared back.

"Can we not try to find out?" Heero retorted.

"You've turned down the last 12 girls I've picked for you, I swear Heero, sometimes I can't help but wonder if your gay." She pouted.

Heero froze. Had he been too obvious? Heero had known he was gay since about 2 and half years ago after a certain incident. He laughed it off at the time, but also feared what would happen if the truth ever came out. His friends would leave him and he would be left alone. He knew his father would disown him at best. Penniless, friendless and without love was not a way to spend your life. He could live without one, if he could avoid the other two.

"You'll eat that 'Lena," He stated.

"Oh, yeah?" Relena countered, her good humor restored at getting her way.

Heero just smirked and headed off towards the gardens. He would sweep this girl off her feet so fast that Relena would never even think to seek to find the real truth about his dating preference.

West Gardens of Yui Manor

After checking in with security guards, Duo was buzzed through the west gate. Quatre had dropped him off there to avoid anyone spotting them together. After they were separated Duo looked like just another working class boy. He hadn't received his uniform yet, but he had on a pair of black pants and a purple turtleneck (That matched his eyes). He had borrowed the clothes from Quatre and the turtleneck was the only thing in the blond boy's closet that wasn't pink, yellow or lavender. His long chestnut hair was tied in a braid down his back and he wore his soft-soled thief's shoe. He passed through the west gate and entered into the West Gardens of the Yui manor. The gardens were fabulous, with gate to his back, Duo could see trees, ripe fruit and autumn flowers everywhere he looked. Duo looked up at the sky and watched as the dying rays of the fall sun arched across the sky.

West Gardens of Yui Manor

Heero watched the graceful figure dip and smell a winter jasmine that had blossomed early, it was too dark to see her face, but he could make out a thick brown braid drape over her shoulder. The figure stood and looked not at him but at the setting sun, her chin raised and her hands gently about her waist hugging herself. This girl was truly beautiful. He quietly strode towards her and took a deep breath. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her around and captured her lips with his own, kissing her passionately.

West Gardens of Yui Manor

What in the Jesus, Joseph, Mary, Paul, Allah and Buddha was happening here? Soft lips pressed against mine. Grappling with my lower lip. My knees felt shaky and my hands involuntary grabbed onto the strong arms that were grasping my shoulders. My mind went blissfully blank as a clear summer day until a wet tongue forced its way into my parted mouth. Whoa there. That brought me back. I swiftly brought my knee up quickly into my assaulter's groin, brought my arm up, punched him and then spun back, out of his reach. My attacker fell to the ground moaning. Remember that discussion we had before about the two things that people assume about me? Well, this brings me to prove the second one, I am not easy.

"What the friggin hell do you think you were doing?" I panted. I was glad that my voice didn't tremble, but my hands were shaking, I was so angry.

His head shot up when he heard my voice. He had a very pretty pair of Cobalt blue eyes covered by a dark lock of hair. I could see surprise clear in those eyes, but only for a second before it was masked over with a look of airy disdain.

"Who are you? Explain yourself," he barked.

"Look Robin of Locksley or whoever you are, unless you are this friendly with everyone, which I doubt, I think you have some explaining to do yourself."

He had the decency to look a little sheepish and his voice wavered as he said, "My name is Heero Yui and I apologize I mistook you for someone else."

Eek. So this is Heero Yui. He doesn't seem so asexual to me, if this is how he greets the commoners. Wonderful I just swore at, decked and kicked the groin of my new boss all in my first day. A great start, If I say so myself. I didn't think there would be a second day. I wondered if it was too late to run for it.

West Gardens of Yui Manor

Heero's head was still spinning from that kiss or was it from the punch? His groin was suffering the same fate. Wow. It had felt like electricity had pulsed through him. He had liked it and he knew he wanted to do it again. When the braided figure spoke, he understood his attraction, it was a boy. He had to mask his lust and surprise before the other boy noticed. When Heero Yui had given his own name the boy had looked down, but now the eyes lifted up to stare him in the face. The darkening light prevented him from seeing the color of the irises, but the eyes themselves seemed to glow in the fading light. Who was this beautiful creature? A fallen angel? A fae person grown from his gardens? A Mer-creature risen from beneath? The beauty's red lips began to form in speech,

"Umm...Hello Sir, My name is Duo Maxwell and I'll be your new personal assistant."


	3. At the End of the Game 3

At the end of the game

By Indi Doran

**Warnings**: boyxboy goodness. Pass NCS (not the focus). Language

**Catotogory:** Angst, Au, Adventure, NCS(not the focus) 1x2, 3x4..more to come.

**Disclaimer**: Boys no mine. I don't own Gundum Wing, nor Heero, Duo or any other Gundam character. I am a child and I am broke. I don't make money and I'm not worth suing. Enjoy the story.

**REQUEST: **I am in need of a beta reader. Let me know if you are good at editing and want to help me. Also let me know if you like what i'm writing. I'll write more only if you, the reader, want me to.

Chapter 3

As I gave my occupation, I caught his eyes briefly widen in shock before they went blank. He spoke again, but this time the voice was steady, hard and under-control, "I apologize once again for my behavior. Please head up that way" and he gestured to a hedge maze on my left, "Go straight and you should find the house. Tell them who you are and they will get you settled. I will not hold you responsible for your actions as they were justified. But let me promise you this, It was a mistake and it will not happen again." With that he turned and all but ran in the opposite direction of the maze.

Mistake, greeeeaat. I trudged into the maze. My head was buzzing as I walked. At first I had been too angry and surprised to think about it, but now that I had calmed, the kiss came rushing back to me. It bothered me. I had kissed and been kissed by men before, but it had always been a just one of the things one did before sex. Then it was wham! Bam! Thank you, mister! This kiss seemed to linger. The thought of it still made my knees weak. That was the other thing that bugged me, all knee-buckling kisses should be coming from women, which I firmly believed I was still attracted to. This random, spontaneous kiss from my new employer confused me. Confusing as hell. I hate to be confused.

A noise up ahead startled me out of my thoughts. Footsteps followed. My senses kicked in and I was crouched in the shadows behind a bend in the maze before I had exhaled. A shadowy figure walked hurriedly up the path in front of me. I heard him swear when I had ducked into the shadows. Thoughts raced through my mind. Who was he? A burglar? A murderer? What was he doing on manor grounds this late at night?

"Come out, show yourself this instant," a strong voice deeper then Heero's had commanded. The footsteps neared.

The next couple of steps would bring him right to my hiding place. Time to go, I jumped up and set off down the adjacent pathway. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed off the maze walls behind me. I climbed up over a wall, realizing I was getting lost and not caring. The black figure jumped over the wall in what seemed like a single leap. Geez what was this guy trying to do? Compete with Quatre? I tried to watch where I was going but it was too dark to see. I fumbled blindly down the path as the steps rapidly increased and the shouts grew louder.

"Get him! Kleinstien don't let him get away!" Oh no. oh no. My vision narrowed. All i good see was red. I felt my heart start to being faster. It was happening again. They were coming after me, to reach for me. To... I had to get away. A hand grabbed my arm, pushing me down and my pursuer fell on top of me. NoNoNo. I tried to twist away. Bucking and kicking my legs.

"Calm down," The voice was even and not a trace of malice.

What? I opened my eyes and in the silence that followed, I realized that there was only one pursuer and he was sitting on top me. I couldn't see his face, for a large amount of hair seemed to have fallen across it, but he wasn't that much wider then me. A little taller but probably about the same age.

"Get off me" No longer panicked; I was able to twist out from under him easily. I backed off and stated, "I work here, they will look for me if I go missing."

"I've never seen you here before?" The voice was inquisitive. Edgy but not all out hostile.

"My name is Duo Maxwell, today is my first day as Mr. Yui's new personal assistant."

There was the sort of shocked silence that seemed to be happening a lot today and then the boy actually chuckled. A low, rich sound.

"Well Duo, let me the first to welcome you here at Yui Manor. I am Trowa Barton, I am Heero's cousin."

I'm glad it was dark because I did my carp impression again. Heero defiantly wouldn't keep me here after this. "I..I'm sorry...I mean I didn't mean ..."

"I startled you. I understand you gave me quite a start too. I was looking for a friend of mine and I'm afraid that the braid gave me the wrong impression."

"You thought I was a girl?" I wondered if Heero had thought I was girl too. Probably, that explains the random kiss. "This wouldn't be the same girl that Hee..Mr.Yui was looking for, would it?"

"Afraid so and mostly likely not."

Not the most talkative guy. "Who were you looking for? Maybe I've seen them" Maybe not, but I was curious to why he was out so late at night, as it had to be nearing 11.

His voice sounded a little unsteady when he spoke. Almost as if he were nervous. "My friend, Relena, she has long hair. She had been out talking to Heero and I was afraid that he'd deck her. She's been setting him with blind date after blind date, he probably thought you were his 'date' if he mistook you for a girl." I wasn't really following this, but it seemed that after hours this place sure had a lot of action. I nodded my head, but since he probably didn't see the motion, I said, "I understand. I was trying to get to the house, so I could find my room."

"Ahh... so that's why you're out here wandering the maze after dark, follow me." Our little jog through the maze had gotten me completely lost, Trowa seemed to know where he was going and took off at a fast pace. I followed thinking how the hell had my day turned so bad. I'd been kissed by and decked my new boss and had tried to attack his cousin. What next? Was I going to get into hair pulling contest with his sister?

We made it up to the manor without incident. The manor was a thing of beauty in it's self. It had been named Marble house[5] for a reason. The house stood out against the black sky like the moon in the sky. It was built in the style of a rural country manor, but looked like it had been dipped in pure, white marble. Huge columns guarded the entrance and as we walked inside I saw an entire room that had been guilded in gold. I only got to see a few of the beautiful rooms of the house before I was handed off to a servant who gave me a quick tour of the servant's corridors and then led me to my room. I don't think the servant thought much of me or my hair because he kept eyeing both of us with distaste. We walked for a bit until we were in a cold drafty part of the house. It obviously didn't have the modern conveniences of the rest of the house; the wallpaper was faded and no fires were lit. I was shown to a room about the size of a broom closet. The servant, who scurried away quite fast, left me at the door. I walked in my new room and confirmed my suspicions, judging from the broom in the corner. This was a broom closet. The room was small and covered in dust. The broom along with a bucket, that rested in the corner, had cobwebs spun around them. There was one dusty window high up on the wall. It filtered in stale light, but I was glad to see that the window was big enough that I would be able to slip through it if the need ever arose. The only other things in the room were an old ratty bed and a chamber pot. How thoughtful. The room was really cold. The wind seemed to come up through the floorboards and down through the ceiling. I hadn't thought to bring a blanket, all I'd brought were a few personal items in a knapsack. I was lucky in the fact that my tiredness helped hold some of the cold at bay. I curled up in a tight ball on the bed and I was soon asleep. I dreamt my bad dreams, but there was something else too in those dreams, a sort of lingering warmth that flitted about in my troubled sleep. There was a figure in my dreams of warmth, but when morning came I wouldn't remember it, so it's probably not worth mentioning.


End file.
